Curiosity Killed The Cat
by rubydesires
Summary: What is Kitty willing to trade her humanity for? Post-Stars Kitty/Beej one-shot. Rated M for reasons other than blood.


**AN:** I had a little writer's block for Together Forever and Stars, but it's all good now. I believe the correct term for this story is post cannon. I don't know. It's after Stars. So Kitty's 20, 21 in this one. My fellow NaSty writers said I did pretty good on it, so I'm sharing it with you. Now I bring you Curiosity Killed The Cat.

* * *

People always came to Kitty when they needed help. That's what happens when you're smart and have an interesting ability to fix anything, whether you're familiar with it or not. So when one of the little girls from the village came to her house, telling her the Council requested her presence, Kitty was more annoyed than surprised.

The heels of her calf boots clicked against the cobblestones as she followed the girl. She caught her image in one of the windows. Wavy, dark-honey brown hair fell to her bare shoulders, failing in it's attempt to cover what her cream colored blouse didn't. Her black pants showcased the curves of her hips and tucked into her boots.

Walking into the dimly lit courtroom, Kitty placed her hands on her hips. She scanned the faces of the older men, each with a somber expression.

"Well?" she demanded.

"My sincerest apologies, Mistress Kitty, but I fear we must ask for your assistance," said the head of the Council.

"What do you want me to fix?"

"I do not believe 'fix' would be the correct term in this matter."

"Just spit it out!" She hated when people wouldn't get to the point.

"I believe you have heard the stories surrounding the castle just to the north of the village?"

"Of course I have." Rumors of a vampire. That's all they were. Just rumors.

"We feel you would be the best candidate to rid us of this problem."

"Fine," Kitty replied, with a dismissive flick of her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*

Since she knew there wouldn't be a vampire in the empty castle, she only took a stake and silver dagger with her. For appearances only. The villagers thought she was a brave soul, only taking those few weapons. Ha! They've obviously never seen her around a spider. She'd be outta there faster than a jack rabbit on speed.

Besides, only idiots were brave.

Boots clicking, Kitty walked through the hallways of the gothic castle, admiring any tapestries she came across.

For it being an empty castle, it certainly was nicely decorated. Furnished, too.

"Now, if I were a crazy vampire, where would I be?" she asked, tapping the silver tipped stake on her chin. "Not that I think there's a vampire here. But rumors do start somewhere, and there shouldn't be this much stuff in a deserted castle. Therefore, there _must_ be _someone_ here."

Eventually, she ended up skipping and humming as she explored. And skipping in heels was a lot harder than one would think. But see, Kitty had mad ninja skillz like that.

However, when she saw a flutter of black out of the corner of her eye down a side corridor, she stopped. There wasn't any draft, because the flames in the torches hadn't sputtered. Kitty slowly made her way down the corridor to a staircase where she thought she saw the black disappear to. Taking the stairs two a time, Kitty almost ran up the winding staircase. When she entered the hallway, she heard the soft click of a door closing.

"Great, there is a crazy vampire here," she muttered, walking down the hall, trying to figure out which door it was.

Closing her eyes, Kitty relaxed and listened. She took in even, deep breaths to see if she could pick up anything that way. Nothing in the scent department, but she could hear the faint sounds of a fireplace.

Keeping her eyes closed, she followed the sounds a few doors down. Kitty opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Nothing.

She opened it wider and stuck her head in. There was a huge canopy bed, with blood red blankets, fluffy pillows, and a matching canopy.

And Kitty had to fight the urge to jump in that bed, snuggle down, and go to sleep.

She had a job to do, after all.

Quickly slipping into room, she took a few steps forward, not bothering to shut the door. If there was a crazy vampire, she wanted a quick means of escape.

There were a few dark wood dressers against the walls, and a large fireplace across from the bed. In front of the fireplace was a black fur of some kind, the fibers shining in the light of the flames.

Kitty didn't fight the urge this time.

She dropped the stake and practically pounced on the fur, skimming her hands over the lush fibers.

When she heard the door slam shut, she jumped up, spun, tripped, and fell on her ass.

"Ow?" she said. Then she _eep_ed when someone lifted her to her feet from behind. Kitty felt arms slide around her waist.

"Yer not like the others," a gravelly voice whispered in her ear.

Oh, shit, she thought. Crazy vampire! "Oh?" she said instead.

"Nope," he said. "See, all the others came chargin' in here damandin' my destruction. But you? Ya fuckin' _skipped_!"

Kitty twisted her head to look at the crazy vampire. His eyes were bright, unnatural green, and surrounded by dark circles. Wild pale blond hair framed his pale face. He grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the fire light.

"Skipping is fun," she muttered, not really liking his proximity, but not trying to get away either.

"So, Kitty, why'd they send a beautiful broad like you?"

She blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watchin' ya. I know that ya ain't gonna kill me."

Kitty rolled her blue-grey eyes. "Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"'Cause yer," he lightly kissed her neck, "intrigued."

She shivered slightly at his chill touch. "Yeah, sure, right."

He chuckled, and kissed her again. "Come on, Kitty, why else didn't ya take this seriously? I told ya, I've been watchin' ya."

Yes, Kitty had taken the job because she was a curious. And it seemed her curiosity was going to get her killed.

"Ya like ta learn," he said against her skin, trailing featherlight kisses along her neck. "Yer not gonna kill me, 'cause I can offer ya forever. Forever ta learn."

Forever to learn. She could learn and master everything she ever wanted to, and would ever want to? Was she willing to trade her humanity for an eternity to learn?

Yes.

"And," he whispered, pulling her closer, "I can show ya what no book can teach ya."

When she didn't respond he asked, "Well?" His kisses moved to her jawline.

"I haven't moved yet, have I?"

"Good point," he said, laughing lightly. He slid his hand along her hip, down to the knife sheathed to her thigh, and took it out, tossing it to the side.

It wasn't long before he had her on the bed, moving slowly at first, but getting faster as she got used to it. As soon as she reached her hight, he bit her, fangs smoothly piercing her skin. She arched against him, her nails digging in his back as he drained her.

He didn't stop until her heart fluttered against her rib cage trying to pump what little blood was left through her veins, desperately trying to keep her body alive.

He pulled away from her, and bit his wrist until his blood was flowing and held it to her lips.

"If yer stayin', ya gotta drink."

Weakly, she grabbed his wrist and held it to her mouth, taking her turn to drink. She kept drinking until her heart slowed down to its normal pace.

Drinking until it beat slower still.

Drinking until the beating stopped.

Kitty ran the tip of her tongue over her bloody lips. She grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the fire light.

_And satisfaction brought her back._

My eyes snapped open.

The hell? Did I just dream what I thought I dreamed?

Flailing to untangle myself from the sheets, I jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror. My neck was free of bite marks. I looked at my teeth next. Not any more pointed than usual.

But yeah, I totally just had a I-had-sex-with-a-vampire-and-he-turned-me dream. I guess if I was to have dream sex with anybody, it might as well be Beetlejuice. Yup. The guy I see everyday. And who I apparently wanna sleep with, if that dream was any indication.

I made sure I was still dressed somewhat respectably (pajama pants and a t-shirt), before I left his bedroom. Don't give me that look. It's not like he slept with me. He let me have the bed when I stayed over. I just try not to think who has been in the bed when I don't stay over.

I needed water. I needed to go to the kitchen. I needed to go through the living room. If I was lucky, Beej was still asleep.

"Mornin', babes!"

No such luck.

I felt my face turn red when I saw the poltergeist sitting on the couch watching tv.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why ya blushin', Kitty?"

"I ain't blushing," I mumbled, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, and filled it with water from the faucet (Hey, it hasn't killed me yet) and took a gulp.

That's when I felt arms slid around my waist, and Beetlejuice kissed the side of my neck.

Understandably, I spewed the water I hadn't had the chance to swallow.

He walked away, laughing.

"I hate you, Beetlejuice!" I yelled after him.

"No ya don't!" he yelled back.

Bastard.

* * *

**AN:** Well? Whatcha think of that? I was swimming in waters where I only knew how to swim in theory with this one.


End file.
